


Busted

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Crack-ish, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interrupting Squirrel, Make Out Session, Pie Tampering, Pranks, Pre-smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thought reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Stuck in the pantry with Gabriel, your mind becomes louder than you realized.
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You
Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686487
Kudos: 83
Collections: Gabriel Bingo, SPN Fluff Bingo





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr (prompt in bold)  
> Squares Filled: Thought Reading (Gabriel bingo), Best Friends to Lovers (fluff)

“Fuck, Gabriel. **If we get caught, I'm blaming you.** ” You lowered your voice to a whisper as you tugged the Archangel into the pantry. “I mean, I'm all for pranking Dean, but you fucked with his pie! It's like you have a death wish.”

“Oh, come on, y/n/n, you love it when we fuck with Dean and you know it. Here he comes.”

You pressed yourself back against the shelf as Gabriel carefully closed the door, trying to give him more space in the tiny closet. _Great, now you're trapped in here with him. Good thinking, y/n. Fuck, he smells good, like chocolate and – no. Stop that. We don't think about our best friends like that, remember?_

You felt Gabriel brush up against you as the two of you waited for Dean to sit down and try his banana shaving cream pie. You looked over to find him staring at you, his eyes oddly bright even in the dim lighting. _Shit, why does he always have to be so beautiful? And does he have to keep staring at me? Dammit, Dean, hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can stand this close to him, in a dark room, without doing something stupid. Fuck, he's still staring. Why is he still staring?_

You were so caught up in Gabriel's honeyed gaze and your own intrusive thoughts, you barely registered Dean's angered shout and the clatter of a plate being tossed into the sink. You blinked, trying to shake the fog from your brain as you waited for Dean to storm off, knowing Sam would be first on his list of suspects that he would accuse of pie tampering. You heard the heavy thud of boots on linoleum as Dean finally left. Still, you were frozen like a deer in the headlights as Gabriel watched you, your mind going a mile a minute.

“Gabe?” You heard your soft voice, odd in your own ear, as you tried to snap yourself out of it. “Gabe, I think he's gone.”

“Gabe, huh? I think I'd prefer you call me Stupid.” Gabriel faced you, taking a step closer.

“What?” You felt the shelf solid at your back, the wall of the pantry at your side. Years of hunting, and you never felt more nervous than you did in that moment, your heart thudding in your chest.

“Breathe, gumdrop. You've been projecting the entire time we've been in here.” Gabriel took another step, his hands raising to either side of you, gripping the shelf. “So, you think I'm beautiful, huh?”

You felt your face heat up as he looked down at you with that lopsided grin, gulping hard at the realization that he'd heard your thoughts. Your very revealing thoughts. _Fuck me._

“I mean, if you insist. Father knows I've tried, and failed, to resist imagining doing just that. 'Cause we don't think about best friends like that...right?”

“Gabriel, I-”

“Relax, sugarplum. Please, y/n, your heart's beating like the wings of a hummingbird.” His hand moved to cup your face, his thumb stroking gently over your cheek. “Are you blushing? You? Miss Swears Like A Sailor, And Drinks Like A Fish? Just when I thought you couldn't look more stunning than you already were.”

You swallowed down the giant lump in your throat, tried to steady your heart as you finally tore your eyes from his, looking down at the floor. You'd managed to keep your feelings hidden for so long, just for it all to come out in a few minutes with your guard down. _But, he just admitted to thinking of you too. That he'd thought about..._

“Oh, honey, we could go on forever with all the things I've thought about. Suffice it to say, I've been smitten with you since I first laid eyes on you.” Gabriel nudged your chin, urging you to look back up at him. In the half-light, you could see his eyes darken, his pupils dilating slowly as he leaned closer. “Tell me to stop, Sugar, and I will, but if you don't, I just might have to make you mine forever.”

You felt a sudden surge of confidence wash over you, the look on his face giving you courage to finally snap out of it, to finally ask for what you wanted. You wrapped your hands around his neck, fingers tugging him until his lips hovered over yours, your eyes locking with his.

“Kiss me, Gabriel. I want you to kiss me.”

Gabriel wasted no time in doing just that, his lips molding perfectly to yours, his hands finding their way to your hips; he wasn't gripping tight, just enough to keep you grounded to the moment, your swirling emotions probably still loud and clear to his senses. You moaned against his lips, your own parting invitingly, your fingers tangling in his hair. _Fuck, is this really happening? Shit, please don't be just a dream._

Gabriel finally deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping over yours as he explored your mouth, his hands pushing you back against the shelf. A groan rumbled in his chest at the feeling of your fingers tightening their grip. _Oh, it's real, cupcake. More real than anything I've ever felt._

You gasped against him, surprised at the sound of his voice in your head. You pulled back, panting as you looked at him, your eyes wide in wonder.

“Yeah, it works both ways. Keep that in mind in the future, sweetheart.”

Gabriel dipped his head, lips trailing along your throat, teeth grazing at your pulse point. You let your head fall back against the shelf, granting him access.

The door to the pantry burst open and you let out a surprised yelp, Dean's looming figure silhouetted in the light from the kitchen. Gabriel held you close, his head merely crooking towards the source of interruption, his nose brushing over your clavicle.

“Yes, Dean-o? Can we help you?”

Dean spluttered, clearly taken aback by the scene he had just walked in on.

“Y-you...the pie, that was you, wasn't it?”

“Obviously, what of it?”

“You fucked with my pie, dick. What the hell!?!”

“Dean, uh, can we deal with this later?” You interjected, your face heating again as you tried to pull away, Gabriel's grip keeping you in place. “Kinda...in the middle of something here?”

“So, what? You two are a thing now?”

Gabriel chuckled, turning you with him as he faced Dean.

“We'll let you know in the morning, if it's still unclear based on whatever noises you end up hearing from y/n's room tonight.”

You blanched at that, your hand lightly smacking the back of his head as Gabriel lifted his hand, fingers snapping. As you felt yourself being transported away from the pantry, you heard an echo of Dean's voice bellow through the bunker.

“No one touches my pie, you animal!”


End file.
